


Fault

by Cofelsia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, violence and poison ment i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofelsia/pseuds/Cofelsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should've given up at "this spell is too hard to do"</p><p>He should've given up when he started doubting himself</p><p>But he didn't, and now everything was collapsing around him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is p old and I wrote it at like 2am so sorry if it doesnt live up to the summary, I do plan on rewriting it eventually though

_Maybe he should’ve given up_

_His friends were struggling_

_Dying slowly_

_One by one_

_“Lukas! Vladmir! We can-”_

_screams_

_no silence_

_those demons having no end_

_this was his fault_

**_all his fault_ **

_He knew the spell would’ve summoned something they didn’t know about_

_Now Lukas’ body was laying far in front of him_

_no movement_

_no breathing_

_he fought_

_but lost_

_England knew he had to do something_

_He couldn’t let it loose_

_It would kill everyone_

_His family_

_Their family_

_Arthur took a deep breath_

_Took a vile off the shelf next to him and drank it without a second thought_

_he had been studying these spells for years_

_Yet he only knew one way_

_One way that would bring more pain then he never could’ve imagined_

_he saw it grab Vladmir_

_It was now or never_

_He ran in front of it and started chanting an old spell as he put his hands towards the demon_

_He would never see his family again_

_The Nordics would see nothing but Lukas’ torn up lifeless body on the ground_

_All he could do is hope that the Romanian made it out alive_

_As his chanting picked up speed his body felt a growing heat_

_He was sucking the demons into his own body as a vessel_

_The vile he drank was a poison_

_All he could do now was say goodbye_

_Hope his life was worth something_

_That Francis didn’t break down_

_even though he knew he would_

_Francis hated sad endings_

_Francis lost a love before he fell for Arthur_

_Arthur wondered what he would do after losing a second_

_He hoped Alfred and Matthew would have long happy lives_

_He would miss it_

_At his dying moments he realized that he’d never see them get married_

_Or grow old_

_He’d never spend his last moments with loved ones_

_His body fell lifeless onto the ground_

_Only one living survivor had to look upon the bodies of his friends_

_Never to see them again_

_They were too young to die_

_yet there they were_

  
_Life was truly cruel for them_

_But it never really does give any mercy to anyone_


End file.
